falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nutsack
A wastelander and self-proclaimed coward, "Nutsack" is one of the many opportunists in the wasteland who desperately tries to cling to his life. His bad habits and ambitiousness isn't greatly appreciated by his peers, and many consider him to be mad. Appearance A thin, scruffy man covered in four different layers of dirt. Nutsack usually dresses in different rags, tied together to keep him warm. Years of barely surviving have taken a toll on his face, as his bloodshot, baggy eyes have sunken deeply into his skull. Malnourishment is also prominent and is mostly visible on his thin limbs and almost skull-shaped head. A badly cut, thick beard hides everything between his nose and his Adam's apple, and he seems to take great care of his mustache. His voice is often compared to that of a mole rat's, due to the many damages to the lungs during his puberty which resulted in a permanent voice break. Abilities & Skills Years of closet-peeping and running from bullies, combined with a natural cowardice, has given Nutsack an extraordinary ability to sneak, which has saved him more than once when trying to hide from raiders in a trash can or sneaking around a sleeping radscorpion. Name Many have speculated on how Nutsack gained his nickname. Some say he gained it from his non-existent love-life, others claim that he got it due to years of irradiated water infecting his scrotum. Back in Shantyburg, he was given the name as a mockery of his mother's former profession. While nobody knows for sure how he got the nickname, most people (excluding himself) think it's a perfect fit. History Childhood Nutsack was born in 2265 to a scavenger and her husband during their stay in Shantyburg, a makeshift town built on the side of a highway in the western Capital Wasteland. Seeing as neither of them could feed another mouth, the baby was originally going to be drowned in a puddle and put out of his misery. But right before the deed was done, an ex-prostitute by the name of Layla Williams pleaded for the boy's life, as she had always wanted someone to care for in her life. As thus, the baby was spared. The scavenger and her husband left Shantyburg, and Layla Williams became his adoptive mother. She taught him the essentials of survival, the importance of safety and the golden rule of never trusting anyone (a rule confirmed by her past experiences). Despite this rule, he was incredibly naïve, and trusted his childhood friends with an almost mad zeal, which made him an easy target for exploitation by the local bullies. Growing up in Shantyburg was perilous, despite the fact that it was one of the safest places for miles- The area was heavily populated with various groups of raiders, and although they rarely attacked the town itself, they often preyed on merchant caravans that the people so heavily depended on. This would lead to periods of famine due to lack of trade, which caused Nutsack to grow up malnourished and stunted. Though he survived his childhood, as opposed to many of his friends. Wanderlust Eventually, he reached adulthood. Despite his mother's best attempts of convincing him, he refused to believe that Shantyburg was a safe place. As thus, he filled a gas can with irradiated water, packed a duffel bag with canned food and radroach meat, and decided to go on a pilgrimage to a distant city, in order to find the safety Shantyburg couldn't provide. However, reality hit him like a bullet to the shoulder (literally) as he was assaulted by raiders within the first week after leaving the town. The injury, while not serious in any way, caused him to drop his belongings and run as fast as humanly possible in an unknown direction. Fortunately, the raider-duo was only after his food rations, and as thus didn't waste time pursuing him. Nutsack then wandered the wasteland for three weeks, crawling along the dirt and fearfully cowering behind rocks whenever mutated animals were spotted. He managed to survive by feeding on fallen bloatflies and drinking from puddles of dirty water. Cursing himself forever wandering from Shantyburg, he desperately attempted to find his way back, to no avail. After the third week had passed, however, he came upon an old gas station. While glad to finally have found shelter, he was more thrilled over the thought of finally finding his way back home, as the gas station laid by the side of a familiar highway. To his immense fortune, the gas station was unlocked and empty (this was also to his misfortune, as it had been completely sacked of food). He wasted no time securing the place by moving two shelves in front of the door, and only exiting through the bathroom window if he desperately needed to. He then spent a full week recovering from the wasteland by drinking toilet water and feeding on moldy pre-war bags of potato crisps that even the looters didn't want (and with good reason, as it gave him a stomach sickness that almost caused his death). During this time, he suffered from insomnia since he didn't dare fall asleep, fearing that someone would break in and kill him. After having recovered from the wasteland, he spent another five days in the gas station before a wandering merchant passed by the gas station. This person knew of Shantyburg and agreed to escort Nutsack to the town if he served as a pack mule (since his Brahmin had died of old age just a few days prior). Yet another two weeks passed, and Nutsack fed on whatever moldy potato crisps he had left from the gas station, seeing as the merchant wasn't about to waste food on a parasitic stranger. The illness and dehydration caused by the crisps left him weak and nauseated. And at several points, the merchant threatened to leave him by the road if he didn't "shape up and get his ass moving". After the second week, Nutsack finally returned to Shantyburg. His mother, who since long thought he had died, gladly paid the merchant for the delay that Nutsack had caused him. She then tried the best to nurse his illness, but the irradiated water and infected radroach meat so common in Shantyburg only made him worse. He eventually passed away in his sleep in 2293, and she greatly mourned his death.